


Cinq fois seul

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Background Case, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed Jim Gordon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Mentioned Oswald Cobblepot, Minor Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, POV Jim Gordon, Past Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: 5 lettres, 5 moments dans la vie de Jim Gordon, 5 fragments de pensées et d'émotions, 5 solitudes ou pas vraiment...
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins
Kudos: 1





	Cinq fois seul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chambre 313 (JustPaulInHere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/gifts).



> J'ai pris pour prétexte le thème "Lettres" pour écrire une étude de personnage sur Jim Gordon pour JustPaulinhere pour l'échange de Noël 2019 de Calimera

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda Harvey à son partenaire depuis son propre bureau où il était assis, les pieds sur ce dernier.

Comme Jim ne répondait pas, plongé dans la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, Harvey se redressa dans son siège et lui envoya une boulette de papier – un récépissé de carte bancaire de Chez Benny qu'il avait trouvé coincé sous son sous-main.

« Hey ! »

Jim releva enfin la tête, l'air légèrement contrarié. Harvey haussa les épaules :

« C'est quoi ? Une demande d'éloignement du club des boyscouts ? »

\- C'est rien, marmonna Jim en froissant le courrier dans sa poche.

\- Encore une invitation du Pingouin ?, devina Harvey. On dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil.

\- Ne dis pas ça !, grogna le blond. Il essaye simplement de me mettre dans sa poche.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, signala son collègue. Mais c'est clair qu'il a d'autres intentions beaucoup moins catholiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je m'en moque, coupa Jim en se levant et en prenant son manteau. Je pars déjeuner, tu viens ?

Aussitôt, l'intérêt d'Harvey pour la lettre retomba, remplacé par la promesse de se faire inviter à manger, et il mit son galurin sur sa tête avant de suivre son équipier.

Le manoir Wayne était un endroit immense. Heureusement, Alfred était là pour guider Jim, sinon il pense qu'il se serait probablement perdu.

Ils atteignirent une chambre. C'était une pièce de taille résolument modeste, à la décoration sobre, bien à l'image de l'héritier de cette riche famille qui avait tout fait pour se démarquer par son humilité et sa bienveillance pour la ville.

Qui ne lui avait pas bien rendu.

Bruce était à son bureau, dos à la porte, en train de sceller une enveloppe. Il se retourna et un sourire naquit sur son visage en reconnaissant Jim. Ce dernier se rappela alors à quel point il était jeune, mais qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses parents.

Et qu'il était de son devoir de trouver le responsable.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !!, s'exclama le garçon en abandonnant le courrier pour venir vers lui.

Jim sentit son cœur se serrer, alors que l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras le submergeait. Il se contint et le salua d'un hochement de tête.

Ils avaient beau être amis, Jim était l'enquêteur qui s'occupait de la mort de ses parents. S'il le serrait contre lui, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir – et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à faire, de toute façon.

\- Je vais préparer du thé, en voudrez-vous, Maître Bruce ?, demanda le majordome à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Avec des petits biscuits !, réclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Jim sourit malgré lui. Il ajouta à son tour :

\- Des biscuits seraient parfaits.

Le sang avait giclé sur la lettre de suicide, la rendant illisible. Les mains gantées, Jim l'examina quand même, espérant y trouver un indice, n'importe quoi.

L'homme s'était explosé la cervelle dans son appartement. Personne n'avait rien entendu, évidemment, mais les voisins avaient fini par alerter la police en sentant l'odeur le couloir de l'étage.

\- Ce mec était endetté jusqu'au cou. Pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré se flinguer plutôt que de finir à la rue, déclara Harvey en feuilletant l'agenda de la victime. Le gars vivait clairement au-dessus de ses moyens, il aurait pas supporté de se faire jeter dehors.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour confier à son partenaire son intuition lorsqu'Ed les approcha, un sachet à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut rebondir, traverser un mur et faire danser des invités ?

\- Balle, rétorqua Jim en saisissant le sachet transparent contenant la balle souillée de sang qui avait atterrie dans le mur après avoir explosé le crâne du soit-disant suicidé.

Ed s'illumina face à sa réponse :

\- Exact. La balle n'a pas pu être tirée par la victime, car l'angle de sa trajectoire ne correspond pas à la position du corps. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a tiré, puis lui a mis l'arme entre les mains pour faire croire à un suicide.

\- T'es en train de nous dire que c'est un meurtre et qu'on va devoir enquêter ??, le coupa Bullock, bougon de se retrouver avec plus de travail que prévu.

Jim n'aimait pas la façon dont Harvey traitait Ed. Mais il ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie de le défendre. L'homme était trop étrange, difficile à apprécier.

Ed fit la moue :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Moi je rapporte juste les faits.

\- Merci Ed, bon travail, remercia Jim pour le faire partir.

Comme il restait planté là, la mine sombre, Jim prit Harvey par le bras et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce.

\- Il va falloir interroger ses proches pour savoir qui pouvait lui en vouloir...

\- Ça je peux déjà te le dire : tout le monde déteste Nygma, marmonna Harvey.

Jim se retînt de pouffer. Ce n'était pas une réaction très digne d'un représentant de la loi en service, aussi se permit-il, à grand peine, un tressaillement du coin des lèvres :

\- Je parlais de la victime...

\- Ah.

Au fond d'un placard, Jim gardait des paquets de lettres. Il ne les regardait jamais, tout en sachant qu'elles étaient là, et la pensée occupait son esprit en ce moment parce qu'il se demandait si les personnes qui avaient écrit ces lettres, ses parents, seraient fiers de lui. Il travaillait sans relâche pour rendre la police de Gotham moins corrompue, pour rendre la ville plus sûre. Qu'elle devienne un endroit où des enfants comme Bruce ou Selina ne termineraient pas sans parents pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Où des gens comme le Pingouin n'auraient plus pignons sur rue.

Il essayait, mais cela demandait beaucoup d'efforts, et parfois il avait le sentiment de se perdre. Il se sentait seul dans sa croisade contre le crime, seul et conspué. Il y avait autour de lui des gens qui voulaient l'aider, se raisonnait-il. Des gens de bonne volonté, qui ne reculeraient pas devant l'énormité de la tâche.

Mais au plus noir de la nuit, lorsqu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'échec de sa relation avec Barbara, sa mutation dans au GCPD, le meurtre des Wayne, les tentatives de manipulation, les menaces, le chantage, l'éclatement de la mafia à présent dominée par le Pingouin...

Tant de choses s'étaient produites et il en était épuisé.

Quand il se sentait au bord du gouffre, il relisait ces lettres. Tout en sirotant un verre de whisky, il parcourait les lignes écrites des années de cela par une personne chère qui n'était plus là mais qui le portait encore chaque instant de sa vie. Il relisait et se rappelait pourquoi il faisait tout cela, pourquoi c'était si important de continuer à se battre contre l'adversité.

Son père lui avait appris à ne jamais baisser les bras. S'il déclarait forfait, il était perdu, définitivement. Aujourd'hui, il avançait dans la bonne direction, et même s'il était forcé de prendre des chemins sinueux, ses efforts finiraient par payer. Il avançait, petit à petit. Déjà, la ville n'était plus ce qu'elle était quand il était arrivé.

Il changerait son monde à la force de son engagement. Parce qu'il avait appris que c'était la seule façon de faire pour modifier son destin.

Le sourire de Lee s'élargit en le voyant. Elle tenait son courrier dans la main, sa clef de boîte aux lettres dans l'autre, et elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à sa visite, mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, c'était une bonne surprise.

Il tint son bouquet de fleurs contre lui sans oser lui offrir. Elle avait les mains prises, et il n'était pas à l'aise avec le geste : devait-il le lui tendre sans un mot, ou la saluer en premier ?

Elle lui évita l'embarras d'avoir à décider en le lui prenant des mains :

\- C'est pour moi ? Oh, c'est adorable !

Il ignorait pourquoi le compliment lui faisait plaisir. Ce n'était pourtant pas une qualité qu'il recherchait, mais dans la bouche de Lee, il s'aperçut qu'il souhaitait le devenir pour elle, si cela signifiait la rendre un peu heureuse.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rendu heureux quelqu'un.

\- Je suis navré de débarquer à l'improviste...

\- Non non, c'est super. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer, tu tombes pile au bon moment, dit-elle. Tu veux monter ?

Il n'est jamais allé chez elle. La proposition l'enthousiasmait mais il ne voulait pas s'enflammer.

\- Seulement si tu as du café, répondit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

N'importe qui à sa place se serait interrogé si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Mais Lee comprit la plaisanterie et rit doucement.

\- J'ai tout le café qu'il te faut. Allez viens.

Il commençait à se douter que Lee Thompkins était sans doute une femme exceptionnelle. Qui d'autre accepterait d'accueillir un homme seul chez elle un 31 décembre ?


End file.
